No Regrets
by michelle-cz
Summary: Another Yule ball at Hogwarts...and the complex feelings of Cho Chang...Enjoy!Plz, read and don't forget to review:-)))
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, all the characters belong to JKRowling and the song "No regrets" to Robbie Williams_

**Tell me a story **

**Where we all change **

**And we'd live our lives together **

**And not estranged  
**

Cho was sitting on the edge of her comfortable four-poster bed, absentmindedly playing with her curtain of thick black hair. This was her final year; the carefree time of childhood was gone for a long time already, it actually ended the moment when she saw a dead body of her former boyfriend Cedric Diggory. But with the memory of him, a thought of someone completely different crept into her mind. Harry Potter. The one who kept her company during the cold, wakeful nights. He was her hero, more than that; it was him who she imagined saving her from the claws of darkness, her prince on a white horse. However she had destroyed this frail relationship by her own stupidity. She was mourning at Cedric for so long that she didn't realize she was losing Harry as well... At the end of her sixth year, a voice inside her was telling her that she could undo all those things, however she wasn't strong enough for doing so and ran away from her last chance...  
  
**I didn't lose my mind it was **

**Mine to give away **

**Couldn't stay to watch me cry **

**You didn't have the time **

**So I softly slip away...**

She was ripped out of her contemplation by a friend of hers, Marietta Edgecomb. "Cho, hurry up! We're going to be late and you don't want your date to be waiting for you, do you?" Marietta's lip-deep voice rang through the dormitory. This was the second and her last Yule ball she was going to attend at Hogwarts. And again, she wasn't going there with the one she wanted "Isn't it ironic?" she thought bitterly...  
  
**No regrets they don't work **

**No regrets they only hurt **

**Sing me a love song **

**Drop me a line **

**Suppose it's just a point of view **

**But they tell me I'm doing fine**  
  
"Yeah, coming!" she answered. Marietta was more than pleased when she heard the news about their break-up. She kept repeating that he wasn't good enough for her and such, but Cho knew better. She didn't deserve him. Once she even met that infamous Hermione Granger, the reason of their fight by Madam Puddifoot's. They had a little chat and Hermione told her she was sorry about their break-up and that she was surprised when she heard the news, because they looked like they were meant for each other.  
  
**I know from the outside **

**We looked good for each other **

**Felt things were going wrong **

**When you didn't like my mother  
**  
Cho sighed and started grooming herself. When she was finished, she looked into the mirror. The reflection she saw was all along the same good- looking girl, however when she took a closer look she noticed that her once shining dark eyes faded and instead of them there were someone else's, they looked hollow and empty. She knew the reason of this, but decided to deal with it later. Yet she couldn't help herself but take one last glance at a moving photograph of Harry and her. She knew he was already over her, now dating Ginny Weasley. She felt constantly a huge surge of hate and jealousy towards the redhead girl.  
  
**I don't want to hate but that's **

**All you've left me with **

**A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of **

**How we all could live  
**  
"Oh, come on, Cho, you have to pull yourself back together! You have to get over him,"she instructed herself. She was now completely confused, she didn't know who she hated more, Ginny for taking away the love of her life, or Harry for leaving her all alone when she needed him the most. "Stop being selfish! Where were you when he needed you? You were so blinded by your own problems that you didn't even try to help him with that burden he carries... "  
  
**No regrets they don't work **

**No regrets they only hurt (We've been told you stay up late) **

**I know they're still talking (You're far too short to carry weight) **

**The demons in your head (Return the videos they're late) **

**If I could just stop hating you (Goodbye) **

**I'd feel sorry for us instead**  
  
Again, she took the photo she once threw across the room with all the rage she had and stroked the place where Harry's face was. She could feel the hot tears, which trickled down on her pink cheeks and fell onto the picture.  
  
**Remember the photographs (insane) **

**The ones where we all laugh (so lame) **

**We were having the time of our lives **

**Well thank you it was a real blast**  
  
It took her several minutes to calm down and fix her make up. Then she took one last swift glance on herself and descended the stairs. The way through the common room and corridors was pretty uneventful she was already used to flocks of people greeting her, she was a very popular girl after all.  
  
**No regrets they don't work **

**No regrets they only hurt **

**Write me a love song **

**Drop me a line **

**Suppose it's just a point of view **

**But they tell me I'm doing fine**  
  
She took one last deep breath and smiled at her date, the hunk Roger Davies. He extended his hand and she automatically took it. And then it happened... Although she was mentally preparing herself for it the whole afternoon, it took her a lot of effort to collect herself from the sight of Harry and Ginny. Harry seemed to catch her gaze and now they were staring at each other as they were passing by... Harry tried to smile a bit; it was a shy smile, and the smile Cho loved so much...  
  
**Everything I wanted to be **

**Every time I walked away **

**Every time you told me to leave **

**I just wanted to stay **

**Every time you looked at me and **

**Every time you smiled **

**I felt so vacant you treat me like a child **

**I loved the way we used to laugh **

**I loved the way we used to smile **

**Often I sit down and think of you **

**For a while**  
  
Cho gave him one last glance and tore off her look of him. Then she turned to Roger since he was whispering something to her ear... "You look amazing tonight, absolutely breathtaking" she heard. With that she smiled and kissed him passionately with all her effort, trying to numb the pain inside her chest.  
  
**Then it passes by me and ****I think of **

**Someone else instead **

**I guess the love we once had is **

**Officially dead **


	2. Always

Chapter two: Always 

Harry was outside on the school grounds walking slowly to the willow by the lake. Thoughts were running through his head, oh how he couldn't get that vulnerable girl out of his mind! He stopped to watch the flawless surface of the lake. He remembered last night, the infamous Yule Ball Night, the night when he and Ginny had a huge fight. Ginny. He felt guilty for thinking about Cho instead of Ginny; Ginny was his girlfriend, not Cho...anymore. "I'm over Cho," he reminded himself. "Although she looked absolutely stunning last night." A distinct sensation came over him, the one, which he had experienced the night before.

He could still see her coming, descending the marble staircase. And when his eyes locked with hers, he sensed a warm feeling creeping into his lonely abandoned soul.

**This Romeo is bleeding **

**But you can't see his blood **

**It's nothing but some feelings **

**That this old dog kicked up **

He sat down with his back leaning against the solid trunk of the old tree. He pulled a Snitch out of his pocket and began to play with it. He stopped in a mid-movement when he realized he was doing exactly the same thing his father would have done. "I guess this is how he felt every time my mum turned him down,"Harry thought. He did one very difficult catch and put the Golden Snitch back into his robes. He didn't steal it, or rather borrow, as his father used to. This Snitch was his; it was a birthday present from Ron. Harry had never really found out how did Ron manage to afford such an expensive gift, but was very happy he has it. His thoughts were drawn back to Cho.

**It's been raining since you left me **

**Now I'm drowning in the flood **

**You see I've always been a fighter **

**But without you I give up **

He realized that the reason he's with Ginny right now is not because of love, but because of indolence. She was someone who adored and loved him from the very first time they met. He was her hero. Harry knew, she would never hurt him knowingly or unknowingly and that was the reason he was dating her. He didn't want to be hurt anymore, there were so many things that had caused him pain, and he didn't want to suffer anymore. He stood up and set off back to the castle. He had to find Ginny and make things clear between them; he had to quit this relationship before it would be too late.

**Now I can't sing a love song **

**Like the way it's meant to be **

**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore **

**But baby, that's just me **

"Hey Gin, can we talk?" he asked. Ginny looked a bit surprised, nevertheless she nodded. She had an odd feeling, that this discussion wouldn't mean anything good. So she held her breath for a second and then asked: "What is it, Harry?"

It was the worst thing Harry had ever experienced. It was worse than the Cruciatus curse. It pained him so much to see Ginny with her heart falling apart. Although he didn't love her, he had special feelings for her; she was like his small sister after all.

"Funny," she said as the big tears started rolling down her pink cheeks "I knew it was coming. I knew it had to come, especially after the Ball. I saw the way you were looking at her, the way you would never look at me. But Harry, please, promise me one thing, promise me we will stay friends. I think I wouldn't be able to live if you weren't at least my friend...I can't live without you."

"I promise," and he meant it. This was one of the few times he really wanted to be true to his word."You'll always have a special place in my heart; I want you to know it. I promise I won't let anything happen-" he was cut off by Ginny.

"Harry?" she whispered, "I'll always love you, never forget that." With that a girl with puffy, bloodshot eyes and red hair stood up and left the room.

Harry stayed there standing for couple of minutes unable to move. Her speech had a huge impact on him and that was the moment when he realized how special she indeed was.

**And I will love you, baby - Always **

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always **

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine **

**Till the heavens burst and **

**The words don't rhyme **

**And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind **

**And I'll love you - Always **

When he finally left the room it was getting dark, so he decided to take a bit of dinner.

He was completely confused. Pictures of Cho and Ginny were running through his head and realized he lost both of them.

**Now your pictures that you left behind **

**Are just memories of a different life **

**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry **

**One that made you have to say goodbye **

**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair **

**To touch your lips, to hold you near **

**When you say your prayers try to understand **

**I've made mistakes; I'm just a man **

On the way to the Great hall he spotted Cho. That brought the memories of the ball. The way her date, Roger Davies was entertaining and flattering her, the way she laughed the way she danced. At first he had a feeling, she wasn't happy to be there with him. However as the evening continued, he realized how much mistaken he was. Harry was jealous. He envied Roger Cho and in the end it was so visible, that even Ginny noticed it. That was the reason of their previous fight anyway.

**When he holds you close, when he pulls you near **

**When he says the words you've been needing to hear **

**I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine **

**To say to you till the end of time **

He forgot he was hungry and went back to the Gryffindor tower. He was almost there when a thought cross his mind. No, he would not go the common room; it was always overcrowded in the evening. He set off to the Room of requirements instead.

He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone was coming from the other side of the corridor, and bumped into her.

**Yeah, I will love you baby - Always **

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always **

**If you told me to cry for you **

**I could **

If you told me to die for you 

**I would **

**Take a look at my face **

**There's no price I won't pay **

**To say these words to you **

"Ouch!" she cried. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him was lying on the floor Cho Chang. "Harry!" she said in a surprised voice.

"Oh, hi Cho, I was actually looking for you,"he said, quickly finding a very good reason to talk to her. "Do you have time? I need to tell you something really important."

**Well, there ain't no luck **

**In these loaded dice **

**But baby if you give me just one more try **

**We can pack up our old dreams **

**And our old lives **

**We'll find a place where the sun still shines**

"Uh, not right now Harry. But can you meet me in two hours in the Room of requirements? I have to go and talk to Professor Flitwick about something, but I'll be free by then. Is it OK?"

"Yeah, perfect. See you later, then."

And they parted their ways, both knowing that this night is going to be very interesting and that it's going to unfold the hidden emotions.

**And I will love you, baby - Always **

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always **

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine **

**Till the heavens burst and **

**The words don't rhyme **

**And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind **

**And I'll love you - Always**


End file.
